No Place Like Home
by astheblackrosewilts
Summary: Rodney’s finally had enough, he’s going home. Set after Michael. AU. Crossover with Eureka


**Summary** – Rodney's finally had enough and he's going home. Set after Michael. AU. Crossover with Eureka

**Disclaimer** – I don't own these characters or the town called Eureka

**Rating** – PG

**No Place Like Home**

"What makes him so special!"

"Rodney! What?"

"_Carson. _What makes him so special?"

"I don't quite understand what you mean Rodney."

"His retrovirus resulted in the death of a man and directly led to Atlantis being discovered. His ' arrogance' made him believe that it would work and why? Because that's what the evidence pointed to. You can't tell me that no one on his staff objected to the plans, I know Dr Biro was arguing strenuously against this.

"And let us not forget the problems we had with Colonel Sheppard and Ellia, not to mention Hoff"

"Rodney I…"

"But he still deserved the trust right because he's Doctor Carson Beckett and when it came down to it he had your signature on the approval forms and he had the US military backing him all the way. Here's a news flash Doctor Weir so did I! But when it goes wrong there's no 'what were you thinking', no angry and humiliating tirade in full view of the gateroom!"

"It's not the-"

"How? Hmm, tell me how it's different, how is Carson's actions here any different from my actions on Doranda. He ignored the advice of a colleague he should have trusted, he went ahead with it because he thought it would help to turn the tide in the war, he made a mistake and it all went to hell but while my actions only resulted in the destruction of an uninhabited solar system his led to the deaths of one of your men, Atlantis being discovered and put all of us in jeopardy.

"He gets mollifications and reassurances. I was ignored for months Elizabeth! John _still_ doesn't trust me and I _know_ you've been getting Radek to check my work. I lost everything Elizabeth! I advised against this project too and I gave you several valid reasons, the least of which was to argue against testing this experiment here in the city, I know I'm not a doctor of medicine but you could have at least listened to me."

"Rodney…"

"I don't want to hear it anymore, you don't trust me. None of them do, and if they don't trust me then there's no reason for me to be here."

"What?"

"Before Doranda I'd though we were friends but… providing we survive this next strike I'd… I'd like to tender my resignation from this project, after the latest certain death crisis is over of course."

"Rodney I…"

"I've got to get back to the labs, I'll talk to you later Doctor Weir."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\

She hadn't thought he'd do it. None of them had except Radek, who'd actually agreed with him, and Ronon and Teyla, who'd made him promise to write. He had done though, he'd actually done it and with that thought in mind Rodney walked down the ramp to the sight of the SGC gate room and he actually smiled.

Never mind that the expression is completely inappropriate for the situation.

Not to mention that most of the SGC scientists have actually come down to watch him return. Come to see Rodney McKay turn tail and run, just like they always knew he would.

And he laughed because he was too tired and too sick and too used to it and he honestly didn't care anymore.

Sam appeared next to him looking concerned, she clearly thought he was close to a breakdown but she was wrong. He was thinking more clearly than he has ever has done before.

"Hi!" He beamed at her and then laughed again. He turned to Landry as the General appeared. "Hello General, good to see you."

He looked concerned as well. "Doctor McKay…"

Rodney broke in before he could continue though. "Don't bother General. I'm done you don't need to be polite to me anymore."

Sam looked stunned. "McKay-"

"I'm through," Rodney breathed in awe, obviously not hearing her. "I'm finished. Get anything you need me to sign so I can leave and get it quickly because I want to get out of here." He laughed again, a slight tinge of hysteria audible. "It's over… Oh thank God it's over."

And they were all staring at him with a mix of shock, horror, concern and distain but right now he honestly couldn't care less because it didn't matter anymore, it _didn't matter_.

"You're through?" Sam's tone was one of complete disbelief. "What do you mean 'you're through'?"

"I mean I'm through. I don't belong on Atlantis and…" He gave a slightly bitter laugh. "What kind of a geek doesn't belong on Atlantis? Never mind though, I'm going home."

"I thought you said Atlantis was more magical than anything you'd ever seen before. Why would you want to give that up?" Sam challenged. She was standing in front of him, hands on her hips. Almost like she was ready to physically force him into staying and he really should have done this ages ago!

But as soon as John returns from that trip to the mainland and discovers that Rodney has gone he'll be coming after him too. Rodney had left him a note.

That was possibly quite cruel really but no worse than 'so long, Rodney'. But justified or not he had no desire to listen to Elizabeth and Colonel Sheppard try and emotionally blackmail him into going back…

He wasn't needed on Atlantis but more importantly he didn't need to be needed.

And he would miss it but ultimately there was no reason for him to stay.

But instead of regret all he could feel was relief and…

And it took him a while to place it but he got there in the end, he felt free.

But there was definitely some anticipation in there somewhere too. Before he couldn't really have pictured himself leaving the SGC but it had quickly become clear that he was basically a joke.

Besides, as much as it galled him to admit it, he had missed home. In fact, he still couldn't remember why he'd left.

"There are some pretty magical places on this planet too Colonel Carter," he eventually responded softly. "General." He turned to Landry again and repeated his words. "I want to go home." His voice dropped so only the two of them could hear. "Get me the necessary paperwork and any new clearance and non-disclosure forms I need to sign. I _should_ be fully covered and I doubt my retina scans have been taken off the lists but it's probably better to check."

"Home?" Landry frowned, confused. "You mean Canada?"

Rodney shook his head slowly, obviously the man hadn't been told where this particular geek had come from. He was going to really enjoy this. He knew the man's security clearance was high enough to know exactly what he was talking about and he didn't want to miss a second of the reaction. "No. I was born in Canada but I didn't stay there very long. I moved when I was twelve. I mean _home_… The place where Vincent panics constantly about what I'm eating and Henry tries to blow me up every other day." He paused, the man still looked confused. "You honestly don't know do you? You don't know what I gave up to join the SGC."

Seeing the incomprehension on the man's face Rodney rolled his eyes and smirked. "Took me long enough to work it out but I got there in the end. No offence meant General but compared to Eureka even Atlantis isn't worth it."


End file.
